morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighter
Category:Base Classes The Path of Might Is this a Slayer I see before me? Not yet. You're still too green. But that can be remedied. To deal death and pain you must first learn what they are. I can teach you. Training Points Powers and Abilities Wall of Steel "Parry Chance Buff" Requires Parry Skill ( 26 ) Granted: Level 10 Power Rank: 10 ( Apprentice) No teachers for this skill exist (skill cannot be advanced). Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Skill (does not cancel effects which are cancelled by spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 25 Casting Time: 0.2 seconds Recycle Time: 525 to 300 seconds (at power ranks 10 to 40) Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Mode Required: Combat Mode Only Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 10 to 40) *'Duration': 1:00 seconds *'Stackability': **'Stack Category': PassiveDefense **'Stack Rank': 0 **'Stack Rule': Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *Delay Between Attacks: + 55% to 25% (from power rank 10 to 40) *Parry Value: + 25.01% to 100.01% (from power rank 10 to 40) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Shield Block "Block Chance Buff" requires Block Skill ( 26 ) Granted: Level 10 Power Rank: 10 ( Apprentice) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Skill (does not cancel effects which are cancelled by spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 25 Casting Time: 0.2 seconds Recycle Time: 525 to 300 seconds (at power ranks 10 to 40) Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Mode Required: Combat Mode Only Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 10 to 40) *'Duration': 1:00 seconds *'Stackability': **'Stack Category': PassiveDefense **'Stack Rank': 0 **'Stack Rule': Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *Delay Between Attacks: + 55% to 25% (from power rank 10 to 40) *Block Value: + 25.01% to 100.01% (from power rank 10 to 40) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sprint "Personal Movement Buff" Granted: Level 1 Power Rank: 40 ( Grand Master) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Skill (does not cancel effects which are cancelled by spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 25 Casting Time: 0.2 seconds Recycle Time: 120.0 seconds Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Applies Effect(s): ' *'Duration: 20 seconds *'Stackability': Does not stack with other Movement Buffs. *Movement Rate: + 50% -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Traveling Stance "Personal Movement Buff" Granted: Level 1 Power Rank: 40 ( Grand Master) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 0 Casting Time: 5.0 seconds Recycle Time: 60.0 seconds Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when activating this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Applies Effect(s): ' *'Duration: 600 seconds *'Stackability': Does not stack with other Movement Buffs. *Movement Rate: + 50% *Lowers Attack Rating and Defense by 50% *Dispelled when a player attacks, is damaged, casts a power, or sits. *Players under the Traveling Stance effect are immune to Immunity Powers and cannot fly. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kick "Weapon Power Boost" Requires: Sword Skill (30) *'Granted': Level 1 *'Casting Time': 0.2 seconds *'Recycle Time': 20.0 seconds *'Generates Hate': Moderate *'Power User Requirements': None *'Mode Required': Combat Mode Only *'Requires Hit Roll': No *'Target and Range': Self/No target *'Stackability': Cannot be stacked with other effects of type 'WeaponMove' (0) *'Duration': 10 seconds *'On Next Combat Swing Apply Effect:' **'Casting Time:' 0.2 seconds **'Increase weapon damage by 10%' **'Target and Range:' Self/No Target The Fighter's Way: The Path of Might From the times before the First Dawning some Heroes have pitted their strength against their foes, overcoming adversity through force of arms. Ours has always been a Fighter's world, and our history is replete with examples of the warrior's creed. The Knights of the Petty Kingdoms, the mounted archers of the Horse Nomads, the soldiers who follow the War Lords, and the Great Berserks of the Frozen North are all fighters at heart - no matter the particulars of their craft. Whether they fight for a cause, for glory, or for the simple love of slaughter, they fight. Men of action, fighters depend upon their strength and toughness to survive, and many regard fighters as dull-witted sluggards. The fighter's path is the easiest, they argue, for the warrior lacks the faith and devotion of a healer, the long, arduous study of the mage, or the rogue's finely honed craft. Try telling that to the fencing masters of Mellissar, who have trained eight hours every day with their blades since their fifth birthday, or the yeomen of Gend, who legends say can fire twenty arrows from their longbows of yew in the space of a minute. Steel has a discipline all its own, and a master fighter is capable of feats of arms that can be as potent as any magic. Besides, when the forces of Darkness or Chaos threaten the world, it is the fighter, not the mage or healer, who meets them head on, and always stands in the greatest risk of death. Fighters tend also to be leaders of men, who can rise to lead entire armies and govern over kingdoms. In these dark times, such men are desperately needed. The High King himself showed how much a fighter with a sword could change the world. Alas, his downfall and The Sundering have shown how much a single fighter can destroy... Patch History 10/09/2007 *Changed Precise Stance's OCV bonus to scale from 21 to 51 (PR40) 11/01/2005 *Fighters are now granted the Unarmed Combat skill. 09/07/2005 *All fighters and rogues now receive the Bow skill at level 1. *All fighters and rogues may now take a bow starting kit in character creation. 02/17/2004 *"Hold the Line" has been removed from all fighters, and warriors have been given a replacement power called "Hold Fast" that will root the caster and give them numerous magical Resistances for the duration. This spell will dispel if you attack someone or cast a power